


Under the Mistletoe

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Kandomere has something special planned for you...





	Under the Mistletoe

At the start of December Kandomere had hung mistletoe over the door to your bedroom. You had watched with some amusement as he then expectantly stood under it and had waited for you to join him, you more than happily obliged kissing him sweetly. You figured one of the reasons he put it over this particular doorway was because it was the one the two of you most frequently passed through. And whenever the two of you did pass through it at the same time you would always kiss. Whether it was the sweet kisses you shared when he walked through with files in his hand and you a laundry basket in yours. Or the quick pecks as he straightened his tie readying to leave for work. Or the hot searing kisses that end with you pulling him in the direction of the bed. The two of you never miss a kiss. 

But tonight was date night. After having dinner at a fancy restaurant the two of you were now strolling through one of the many beautiful gardens that were in the elven district. Though it was one of many, this one was your favorite, after all one of your first dates with Kandomere had been here. Most of the evergreens were adorned with lights, giving everything around you a soft glow. You walked arm in arm with Kandomere the two of you silent, simply enjoying the peaceful scenery that was a stark contrast to the rest of the city. Kandomere stops short for a moment, which causes you to look up from where you had been resting your head on his shoulder.  
“What is it?” you ask softly.  
“Let’s go down this way,” he says.  
You look and see that the stone path diverges through a couple of pines into a smaller section of the garden. “Alright,” you reply resting your head comfortably back on his shoulder. He leads you down the pathway past the pines and you walk for a bit before coming to a beautiful long archway. The latticed archway is covered in foliage that has been decorated in white Christmas lights. As the two of you begin to walk through it, you lift your head to admire it.  
About halfway through Kandomere stops.  
You look at him and he shifts nervously.  
“Is something wrong?” you ask looking around.  
You don’t see anyone else nearby. In fact you don’t see anybody else in this section of the garden. But Kandomere has better senses than you, it wouldn’t be the first time he had noticed something you hadn’t. He moves to stand in front of you, you touch his arm and he turns around to face you.  
“My love, is everything alright?” you ask softly, now slightly worried.  
He takes your hands in his, “Everything is fine, mi alma,” he says.  
You relax a little, but you notice that his shoulders are still a little tense. His gaze shifts upwards and you follow.  
There hanging above you is mistletoe.  
You smile.  
But then you look a little closer at it. You recognize this particular bit of mistletoe, it’s the one from home.  
Looking back down, “Kandomere did you-“ you stop short as you watch him get down on one knee. You stare in shock as he transitions to holding your left hand in his. He then reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box. You watch speechless as he opens it to reveal a gorgeous silver ring with three sapphires in it. Your eyes look from the ring to the elf holding it.  
“Mi alma, I don’t want to walk through this life without you. I don’t want to walk through another door or take another step without you by my side.  
Will you marry me?” he asks.  
Tears welling up in your eyes, you nod, “Yes,” you respond. He smiles and taking the ring out, slips it on your finger.  
Your fiancé Kandomere stands and folds you in his arms. Looking up you place your left hand on his cheek and kiss him under the mistletoe.


End file.
